Snow
by Split Soul
Summary: Allen thought Kanda wasn't going to be good at comforting someone after a break up... Yullen, Tyki-the-ex rated for implied themes and some language for Yullen Week, Prompt: comfort


Hi! This is my first DGM fanffic, as well as a contribution to Yullen Week. Hope you all like it! Take note, this is unbeta-ed, and I have spelling mishaps often. Please point out any errors you might see.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to D. Gray-Man, this is a purely fan made writing.

~~~line break~~~~

_It was snowing… How Ironic._

A white haired boy strode down a quite city street. Anyone who had a fleeting glance of him would have thought him an old man because his colorless hair, but upon further examination one could make out a boyish and young face; Pale and beautiful as any of the angel sculptures up at the time of the year. Molten silver eyes were glued to the slippery sidewalk, taking no notice to any of the Christmas decorations that would have blossomed a wonderfully soft smile that was unique to him. However, there was no soft smile across his lips as he turned a sharp corner past a window of those angels.

Biting his lip, the young man continued on his way. Maybe if this event had acted out in the summer when it was less slippery, he would be running. Running, always running… not always running away, but that would be the case tonight. Walking faster, the silver eyes slipped in and out of blurry remembrance of the night's earlier happenings.

~~Flashback~~

_One knock, then another. Frowning, Allen stepped back. That was odd; Tyki was always home by 7, unless he had a meeting. _'But he would call me and say that…'_ Allen thought. _'Well, he use to…'

_Tyki and his relationship hadn't been going that well. Actually, in all honesty, it was going, going down the drain. _'But it had started great!' _Allen thought to his traitorous side that had already accepted that it was time for Tyki and him to go their separate ways. _

_It was true. In the beginning, Tyki was a gentleman. Always polite and asked Allen of his opinion and what he wanted. But, he wasn't overly generous, like a boy toy. They also never brought business into their relationship. Both being members to rival companies in the music industry, it was a little hard to win over some of Allen's friends to accept them as a couple. Even now, Kanda, Allen's partner and very good friend, didn't really approve of them. Oddly enough, Tyki's friends and co-workers accepted him just fine, almost as if they didn't even know he worked for Black Order Recording and Production. They even had met at a music convention in Baltimore, both representing their respective companies. _

_But, it seems now that it was only temporary. After they had just taken a big step, taking the other to bed, Tyki seemed…impatient. Something wasn't going right, and Allen, being his lover and boyfriend, wanted to help. Every time he tried to ask what was going on, Tyki would get defensive, which got Allen frustrated. Recently, they had gotten into some bad shouting matches. The first time Tyki seemed surprised, probably didn't think Allen would stand up and be stubborn about it._

_This just got Tyki angrier. Soon enough even his co-workers, who had so openly accepted him, treated him with harsh polite attitudes. Allen's own friends didn't know about the problem. Every time he was asked, he'd answer, "We're doing fine." With that fake smile that seemed to fool everyone, but one. _

_Kanda knew, and for a while now, Allen couldn't even look him in the eye. _

_Shaking himself out of his stupor, Allen knocked again. Silence greeted him, mostly. Frowning, Allen leaned closer to the apartment door. He could hear breathing, heavy breathing. And…_

_Allen's eyes widened to the size of plates. Jerking away from the door, he reached into his pant's pocket and pulled out a small set of metal tools that he always kept on him. Inserting them into the key hole of Tyki's door, he twisted them around expertly, before pulling them out at a small click in the lock's workings. _

_Tucking them into his pocket again, he yanked open the door and stormed into the living room. Passing the familiar furniture, he crossed the room quickly to the bedroom door. He had felt shock, heart wrenching pain when he first heard the first sounds from his boyfriends dwelling. Know, anger. He wasn't seeing red, yet, but there it was. Allen was ready to scream himself raw if given the chance. _

_Yanking open the door, Allen opened his mouth to speak, but all sound dies in his throat before he could speak. Road, Tyki's wayward niece of 17, was quivering under her uncle on his bed; ankles around her ears. Tyki's head shot up from her chest as light pooled into the room. Gold met silver. Gold widened, caught in the act, red handed. Silver dropped to the ground, going hallow. _

_Allen found his voice then, but all anger he had had was shocked out of him. But yet, he still had the time to utter a few words before turning heal and running from the rat infested room and its traitorous occupants. _

"We're over."

~~End flashback~~

The white haired boy, Allen, sighs, taking another turn around a corner into a more pleasant area, near Central Park. Less than a week before Christmas and his birth day… He never had any luck, but this was just cruel! '_I think someone up there hate's me..._' he thought bitterly, turning his eyes up to the sky. Walking up to a bench near the entrance to the park, Allen slumped down with another heavy sigh.

Pressing his face into his palms, he closes his eyes and tries to clear his thoughts. '_At least I didn't have anything over there…_'

Blocking everything out, Allen fails to notice foot steps coming up behind him. Closer they come, and Allen still is ignorant to them, until there is a hand on this shoulder.

"Ack!" Allen jumps up in surprise and grabs the hand on his shoulder. Swinging around to punch his 'attacker', a startled gasped comes from them.

"O-Oi! Beansprout!"

Allen froze, his fist ready to hit his partner square in the face. "Ka-Kanda!" he stutters, releasing Kanda's hand and jumping back, his own arms returning to his sides. Allen looks down, still unable to look his partner in the eye. "What are you doing here?"\

Kanda snorts, brushing himself of. "I could ask you the same thing, beansprout."

"It's Allen," came his automatic response, turning back around and plopping down on the bench. To his surprise, Kanda joined him after a second.

Leaning back in his seat, Kanda glanced over at the shorter man. "So," he began. "Are you going to tell me what you're doing out here?"

'_Wow_,' Allen thought. '_Too many surprises tonight. First you catch you lover fucking his niece, now Kanda the stone giant is showing some concern…_' Allen shock his head. "Nothing you weren't expecting…"

Kanda raised a thin eyebrow. "Try me."

Allen glanced up at him. Well, even Kanda was better then no one. "Tyki and I haven't been getting along well lately…"

"Tch. No shit."

Glaring over him, Allen snapped. "Do you want to know or not?" Taking Kanda's silence as a go ahead, Allen made his explanation short. " Today, I caught him screwing his niece in the same bed as when we had sex and he hardly looked sorry…"

Kanda made a "hm" sound in the back of his throat. "So maybe I'm surprised at the ass fucking his niece, but really, did you think he was going to keep playing your guy's little game for long?"

Allen blinked and looked up. "What do you mean?"

Looking down upon him, Kanda locked eyes with Allen. "I did…some snooping." He answered cautiously. "Apparently, Tyki was told be his boss to find a way to get hold of our plans. Tyki being the sadistic ass he is, went for you. Someone who was greatly involved with our command and workings. If he got your trust, he could pick you clean and then leave you in the gutter, being blamed by all of the others as a traitor, and your reputation ruined."

All Allen could do was stair at Kanda. "Your, your joking, right?" he stuttered out.

"Tch, beansprout, when have I joked?"

Silver eye returned to the ground. He gave a painful chuckle. "You know, for some reason, I'm not too terribly surprised."

Kanda looked Allen over, then looked away, already embarrassed at what he was going to say. "You, you deserve better than him." He grumbled out. Allen looked up again, startled. Was Kanda really trying to… comfort him? "That ass isn't good enough for."

Allen jerked back in his seat, so he was sitting up straight for the first time that night. "You really mean that?"

Kanda glance at him then quickly looked away, hand rising to awkwardly to rub the back of his head in embarrassment. "Y-Yeah. Besides, you got me." He immediately stiffened at his slip up, dark eyes going wide.

Pale pink lips twitched at the corners, and then rose into a wonderfully soft smile. Molten silver eyes turned aglow, new life returned to their depths. "Thank you, Yuu." A songbird's voice echoed through Kanda's mind, his head turning sharply to the boy sitting next to him. Allen's face, only a few inches away from his own, swooped down, and gave a slight peck on the cheek.

And a snowball came down on his head. Kanda squawked indignantly, hands going to the top of his head to brush the snow away. Allen jumped off the bench and danced around in a circle, laughing at his friend.

"Why you…" Kanda grumbled, sending his trade mark glare at the smiling boy.

Allen stopped spinning, hand clasped behind his back. He had a face splitting grin on his face as he answered. "I got you, Yu~" God, he hadn't felt so happy in what seemed like an eternity! Jumping from his place on the bench, Kanda took off after Allen, who had escaped into the park.

Laughing could be heard thought the night, Laughter of an Angel, and it's Keeper.

_Hm, maybe it was snowing for a reason…_

~~Line break~~

Oh the end is soooo sappy. I hope you like it though! R&R please!


End file.
